The present invention relates to pump dispensers for fluent materials, and more particularly to a container from which the fluent material is discharged by a pump actuated by the container cover.
There are prior patents in which the squeezing of an elastic container, or pressing of a plunger into an upper portion of the container forces a fluent mass through a discharge outlet.
In the present invention, however, a combined pump and nozzle element is turned from a closed position to a dispensing position and is actuated by a movable package cover. The discharge nozzle is open continuously but has an outlet shielding member protecting the fluent material in the nozzle when it is moved to the stored U position. The viscosity of the fluent material in the container plus the shield causes the fluent material to resist withdrawal back through the nozzle while atmospheric pressure acting upon a follower piston in the container moves the piston against the fluent mass.
The preferred package of this invention has a fluent or paste containing body portion with a pump, nozzle and cover combination mounted at its top. The cover is rotatably mounted on the body portion of the container so that it may be turned through a half turn from a nozzle closed position to a nozzle open dispensing position. The nozzle is coupled to a pump and cover so that the cover in its open position is pressed up and down moving the nozzle and pump in a pumping motion for dispensing the fluent from the container. An object of the invention is providing a container with a rotatable cover which is manipulated both for opening and closing the nozzle and for product dispensing.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.